A New Love
by Jessica Black1
Summary: A new Dino thunder Story, featuring ConnorKira, well please read despite my summary
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A New Love Part One 

AN: This chapter takes place two months before Dino Thunder well here is my first ever Dino Thunder Fanfiction, where you will see some old and new faces, this will have Connor/Kira, Tommy/Kim, and Jason/OC, this will be mainly in my characters P.O.V unless otherwise noted 

D/C: I own this story and whichever characters I make up, the rest belong to people who arent me, and only constructive criticism will be taken into consideration. 

Prologue 

My name is Jessica Scott, and this is my story, you see I am 25, and never had a serious boyfriend until the night before I graduated College, I had majored in History, and minored in English. 

Part One 

I had just gotten dressed for bed when this strange man wearing a white robes appeared before me. "Who are you" I asked stunned at his surprise appearance. "I am the angel of destiny, and I am here to tell you that this is not the place where you belong" He answered, as he sat on my bed. "What do you mean by me not belonging here" I asked befuddled "I will return tomorrow night, to bring you to where you belong" He said before fading out of sight. 

with my interest peaked, I walked over to a locked cabinet that had all my Wiccan supplies, I picked out a notebook that I specifically set asside for divine encounters, grabbed a pen and closed the cabinet. Then I went back over to my bed and debated on whether or not to tell my friend and room mate, finally deciding not to for the moment, I got to work writing down the details of my encounter. 

After that was done, I placed the book down on the night stand, and went back to sleep. 

The next morning I woke up from a strange dream, about meeting and falling in love with a dark haired man, and teaching teenagers, finally shrugging the dream off i walked over to Megans room, and woke her up. "Megan wake up we graduate in two hours" I said as I left her room and went to take a shower. 

fifteen minutes later, i put on a summer dress, and my graduation robes and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, a few minutes later, Megan came out wearing her graduation robes, she sat down and we ate quickly, then left for the graduation ceremony. 

A few hours later we came back and sat down in the living room, discussing our similar encounters. "That was so weird" I said shaking my head before taking a sip of my pepsi, "I know, I wrote it down in my divine encounters journal" Megan said in response, "So did I" I said just as we were visited by the Angel of destiny "I see you are both here" He said as he sat down "Yes about what you said last.." before I could finish what I was saying Megan and I were engulfed in a bright light, and disappeared from that dimension, and appeared in our real dimension. "Your answers will appear in time" the Angels voice said in our ears as he and the white light left us. 

We were standing in a weird forrest, with no house anywhere in plain sight, as We looked around in awed silence, we saw two Gems on the ground bemused we each reached down and picked one up, Mine was Green and Megans was silver, they started glowing, 

"weird" I breathed as mine stopped glowing "I know" Megan said as hers did as well. from out of nowhere, A strange woman in black came, with a bunch of dinosaur looking creatures. "Give me the gems" The woman said in a patently evil voice. "these things" I said as I held out my hand with my gem in it, then as she was going to take it i retracted my hand "Not a chance in Hades" I said as I prepared my self for a fight. "Tyranadrones attack" the lady said and then, the freaky looking things attacked. Megan and I tried our best at defaeting them but were highly outnumbered, when two men who looked about a few years older than us arrived and together we kicked their butts. 

"let me guess the gems glowed when you picked them up" The man with the dark spiky hair and Gaotee said after the villains left. "Yes they did, thank you for arriving when you did, I am Jessica" I said as I was staring at the other dark haired man, "I am Megan" Megan said as well "I am Jason" the dark haired man I was staring at said. "I am Tommy, you better come with me, I will explain as much as I can, when we get to my place ____________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: thats it for the first chapter, tell me what you thought, and the next chapter will have explanations and the begining of school, can someone please beta read my stories for me 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


	2. Part Two

  
  
A New Love Part Two 

AN: thank you to all my reviewers, even those who think its horrible or cheesey, while I understand where you are coming from, it is my ideas, and I will continue to write what I feel like writing, and if you don't like what I write, then do us all a favor and don't read anymore of this story, and i'm not writing a mary sue story, at least not totally, and it is our (me and other accused Mary Sue authors out there) to write what we like to write, so please back off 

DC: if you belive I own these characters, well the known ones, then you need your head examined 

We arrived at a large one story house in the middle of the woods. "cool" I said as we were led inside "Tommy, Jason is that you" I heard a feminine voice from the kitchen, "Yes Kim, honey, we have two girls living with us for the time being" Tommy said in reply as he grabbed our robes, and his and Jason's coats. "Oh good, that will help me with the house cleaning, does anyone want spaghetti for dinner" Kim said as she came into the living room, where we had all congregated. 

"Jessica, Megan meet Kimberley Oliver, my wife" Tommy introduced with a proud look on his face, with good reason, for Kimberley was a beautiful, petite, brunette, who looked to be eight months pregnant, "Nice to meet you, Jessica, Megan" She said with a smile at each of us. "Oh yes Jake and Amanda are each at a friends house" Kim said to her husband "Jake is our seven year old son, and Amanda is our five year old daughter" Tommy explained "Man I want a man who would give me a half dozen children and stay faithful" I said wistfully, causing everyone to look at me amused. "I could provide that" Jason whispered in my ear, causing pleasant tingles go up and down my spine, and me to blush, as I looked at him consideringly, "Yeah you will do" I whispered back causing him to blush as well 

"Anyways, the kids will stay the night there" Kimberley said as she sat down, with a smile on her face as she rubbed her large belly. "anyways how did you guys arrive here?" Jason asked as we all sat down in the various chairs and couches. "Well last night before I went to bed I was visited by the Angel of Destiny, and was told that I didn't belong there, that I really belong here, so after the angel phased out, I got up and wrote down everything that happened in my divine encounters journal" at everyone's excluding Megan's shocked looks I elaborated "Megan and I are Witches" Everyone then looked less confused "Anyways after I wrote the encounter down, I went to bed" I stopped there to let Megan tell her part of last night. 

"My night was the same, Jessica woke me up this morning,and after we got dressed, and ate breakfast, we went to our college graduation ceremony, and after the ceremony we went to a party and then we went back to our apartment, where we were met again by the AoD, and were brought here" Megan finished explaining. "I graduated with an Associates in History, and megan for Oceanography do you know where we can find jobs" I asked "The High School still needs a History Teacher, I'll call the principal now" Tommy said as he went into the kitchen to call the principal, "Tommy, Jason, and I were Rangers once" Kim said as she wobbily got up went over to a dinosaur fossil, and pushed on the jaw, a trap door swung open, Kim motioned for us to follow her which we did 

The trapdoor lead down into a cave, which looked more like a command room than anything else I noted, Kim went over to a cabinet, and pulled out a small like box. When opened we saw Three Morphers, Green, Gold, and Silver. "Those are Dino Morphers, designed to harness the power of the gems that found you" Tommy said as he came back down into the cave. "Harness the Power into what" Megan asked "To become Power Rangers" I answered having put two and two together "Yes, so go ahead and take them" Tommy said motioning for kim to sit down. Jason, Megan, and I grabbed one in our perspective colors. "to operate them say Dino Thunder PowerUp!" "Dino Thunder Power Up!" We shouted in unison, and morphed "cool" I said looking my self over, then we all unmorphed 

"Lets go upstairs and fix dinner" Kimberley said as she lumbered to her feet "Man I'll be glad when I give birth" Kim grumbled as she went upstairs, shaking our heads we all followed her, "Oh Jessica, Principal Snyder(1), will meet with you tomorrow to see if you can do a good job as History teacher" Tommy said as we entered the Kitchen where Megan helped Kim with dinner. 

the rest of the night went by fast, and before I knew it, it was time for my meeting with Principal Snyder. 

My first impression of Principal Snyder was that of a troll, "Miss Hayes, I presume" he said with a sneer in his voice, which caused the hairs on the back of my neck rise in warning "Yes that would be me, Principal Snyder" I said in a crisp terse tone, as I shook his proffered hand then smoothed down the maroon skirt, and blazer as I took a seat when he motioned for me to sit down. "I hear from Dr. Oliver that you wish to take up the position of History Teacher, is that correct?" He asked that sneer in his voice more pronounced. "Yes that is correct, I recently attained an associates degree in History, at Angel Grove University, so I assure you I am more than qualified" I said in reply, "Youy have the Job" He said in a tone that suggested I should leave the office. "See You in September" I said Crisply, as I got up and left his office. 

as I left the school in a huff, I failed to notice that same woman from yesterday enter the office, and kill Principal Snyder, in fact I only found out about it later that night. 

"Jessica, do you mind if I call you Jessie" Jason asked me after dinner as we walked down to the command room, "no Jason I don't mind its what my friends call me" I said blushing a bit, "Call me Jase, and I was wondering if you would go out with me" Jason asked kind of hopefully 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

AN: 1, I got Principal Snyder from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I just needed a mean and evil predecessor for principal Randall 

well thats it for this chapter, seeya 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


End file.
